Ivory Roode
'Early Life' Ivory is the youngest out of two sisters. She wanted to be a wrestler since her sister Angelina started when she was just a freshman in High School 'Wrestling Career' Ivory Debuted for TNA on December 5, 2010 at their Final Resoultion PPV. There she saved former TNA Knockout Champion Ally Copeland from a beat down caused by her sister Lena Williams. Afterwards Ivory would be under the mentorship of Ally and TNA World Champion Katie Borden The first time Ivory got a TNA Knockout Title match was when she faced her sister Lena for the vacated Title at Genesis only a month after debuting. There she would win the Knockouts Championship and hold it for 6 months. On The February 17th edition of Impact Ivory joined the newly created Stable The Entourage created by former TNA World Champion and former TV Champion Katie Borden Also in the Stable are Ally Copeland Eliza LoMonaco, Lakeisha Davis-Hughes and Lily Daniels. Her Stablemates Eliza and Lakeisha would go on to help her in her feud with Winter, Angelina and Autumn. Darning Ivory's first reign as TNA Knockout Champion she mostly feuded with Madison Rayne, Tara and her sister Lena. Her feud with Lena ended when her and Tara turned on Madison leaving Ivory to feud with just Madison. Darning her feud with Madison Ivory also became the third member of Beer Money Inc. After Ivory's feud with Madison ended she and fellow Entourage members Lakeisha and Eliza would go on to feud with Winter her sister Autumn and Angelina Love. The rivalry would go on for many months. While Ivory feud with them she also became one half of the TNA Tag Team Champions taking over for Robert Roode while he was injured. She helped James Storm Successfuly defend the titles at Slammiversary against the British Invasion at the same time successfuly defending her own title against Angelina. Her first title reign ended at Hardcore Justice where Winter defeated Ivory using her Blood Mist move. Ivory would soon earn her rematch after defeating Madison Rayne the following Thursday. Two weeks later on the September 1st edition of Impact Ivory successfuly regained her title against Winter but only to lose it at No Surrender. After Ivory lost her title to Winter at No Surrender Winter was stripped of the title by Katie Borden because of her illeagal blood mist move. After Winter was stripped of the title Ivory faced Rosita for the vacated title which Ivory won making that her third Knockouts title reign. At Bound For Glory Ivory put her title on the line against Velvet Sky, Eliza, Lily, Mickie James, Madison Rayne and Kara Waters but lost the title to Velvet thus ending her third Reign. On October 20th she ran out and saved Velvet Sky from a beat down caused by Madison Rayne and her sister Chloe and Gail Kim. She is expected to team up with Velet in the future. Meanwhile darning her feud with Karen, Madison, Chloe and Gail. It was announced that at the November 3rd tapings that Ivory will be in a feud with her off Screen Boyfriend Robert Roode. Darning the November 3rd Tapings after Robert won the title unfairly Ivory ran down to the ring and slapped him and did the Blossoms Wind on him. Afterwards she got the Mic and told him that winning the title that way was a huge mistake because he has herto deal with. At Turning Point after Robert won the title Ivory bashed his head in with it and smirked and raised it and dropped it on him and went to the back. The following Thursday Ivory had became AJ's manager and he had become her's for as long as AJ goes after the World Title with her. In the 8 person tag team match the next Week Ivory's team won the match. After that Robert attacked AJ and tried to attack Katie but her and Ivory double teamed her. After they doubled teamed Robert Ivory picked up his belt and bashed him with it then she put it on her shoulder and went to the back with Katie. Lucky for Ivory all Katie did was laugh. On December 1st Ivory laughed after Robert demanded his belt back. She took the Mic saying that he doesn't deserve the belt back and that as long as she has the belt he won't get it back. After she said that the two brawled until it was broken up. She was also featured in the Video package talking about how the belt changed Robert and has sworned to get him back one way or another Later that night she won the fatal four way match. The next week darning the tag team match Ivory came out to new Music and came out and distracted Robert long enough for AJ and Jeff to win the match. After that when Robert tried to hurt AJ more Ivory decked him with the belt and smirked. On December 11th at Final Resoultion Ivory won the World Championship after Katie counted to three just as the timer went off. After that she declared Ivory the winner and awarded her the belt. The following Thursday Ivory retained her title against AJ and Robert. Recently she's been able to keep the World Heavyweight Championship and is facing Robert, Bully Ray, Jeff Hardy, and James Storm for the belt at Against All Odds. At Against All Odds she retained the belt after she decked Bobby with it. At Victory Road when Bully Ray threatened to take the show hostage Ivory came out and told Kasey Wilson that she'll be willing to put her title on the line against him just to shut him up and Kasey accepted and Ivory won the match. Later that night her and Kasey won the TNA Tag team championships. On the April 5th Edition of Impact Wrestling Ivory Turned heel for the first time in her Career and joined up with Bobby. She was in all his backstage segments and teamed up with him to take on Mr. Anderson which the two won. After the match Hulk Hogan tried reversing the decidion Katie came out and wouldn't allow it so Ivory and Bobby won the match. On the April 12th Edition of Impact Wrestling Ivory along with Bobby and James talked about their history and when Bobby and James started fighting Ivory left the ring. At Lockdown Ivory retained both of her titles. At Sacrifice Ivory and Kasey lost the Tag team titles to Christopher Daniels and Kazarian. Later on she retained her World Title due to Bobby's help. Lately her and Bobby have been getting under Hulk Hogan's skin about the lack of respect they had as "The IT Couple of Professional Wrestling" They even got on to Hogan about hardly having time for their wedding and not having time off after their wedding. At Destination X Ivory lost the title to Austin Aries. After that her and Bobby have been trying to get it back but failed due to Aces and Eights attacking the three of them. 'Personal Life' Ivory is the Youngest sister of Angelina Love and Lena Williams. In late January she started dating fellow Beer Money Member Robert Roode and kept it secret until June when Katie, Ally, AJ and Daniels found out. On February 15th Both Ivory and Bobby confirmed on their twitter accounts that they're engaged. Ivory and Bobby are set to get married on June 9, 2012 On June 9th Ivory and Bobby got married in his hometown of Peterborough, Ontario. 'Finishing Moves' Solo *Ivory Blossom (Backbreaker) *Blossoms Wind (Running DDT) *Crossface *Spear Tag Team *Ivory Awakens (Ivory Blossom (Ivory) Dawn Awakens (Katie) Combination) 'Tag Teams/Stables' *The Entourage *Beer Money *Ivory and Bobby 'Wrestlers Managed' *Ally Copeland *Katie Borden *Beer Money (Until November 11) *James Storm (Until December 11) *AJ Styles (Until December 11) *Bobby Roode 'Title Reigns/Accomplishments' *3 Time TNA Knockout Champion *2 Time TNA Tag Team Champion (With James Storm 1 and Kasey Wilson 1) *1 Time TNA World Heavyweight Champion 'Entrance Music' *Junkies For Fame by Shinedown (Singles Theme 1) *Awake and Alive by Skillet (Singles Theme 2) *Haunted by Evanescence (Singles Theme 3) *High Voltage by Linkin Park (Entourage Theme) *Take a Fall by Serg Salanas (Beer Money Theme) *I Am I Am (Remix) by Dale Oliver (Used when Managing AJ) *Off The Chain by Dale Oliver (Used when teaming with and going out with Bobby) 'Twitter Account' Ivory's Twitter account is @IvoryBlossom she mostly uses it to talk to friends and fans and post pictures of family and friends. She also teases Angelina on there sometimes. Category:Wrestling OC's Category:TNA OC's